


Shooting for the Moon

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Squaring the Circle [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dawn of X, M/M, Minor Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Children of the Atom issue one, Scott, Jean, Logan, Kurt and Ororo are hanging about in The Summer House on the moon playing pool and discussing the new kids on the block. The current Canon polyamory doesn’t stop Logan giving grumpy looks when Jean touches Scott. Fortunately for all involved there’s one person who’s Wolverine handling skills are beyond compare...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Squaring the Circle [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Shooting for the Moon

I growl into my beer, it tastes sour now. I’d been enjoying it, an’ a quiet pool night with Jeannie, Slim, ‘Ro and the Elf.

Then it all changes. Jeannie reaches up and gently cups Slim’s cheek, she says something which makes him smile warmly at her, they only have eyes for each other. I can smell her desire for him. Him for her.

I’m tempted to go and ram the pool cue...

“Stop. It.” Slender, dexterous fingers pluck the beer bottle from my hand. Elf takes a long swig, blue lips around the neck. My eyes are drawn to his throat as he swallows the cold liquid, my own mouth suddenly dry. He returns the bottle to me and bends down for a beery whisper. “Leave them be.” His words are a warm, sweet murmur; he knows me, knows me very well and can read my mood better than most anyone. He goes back to sipping tea with Ororo. I can feel the weight of her gaze on me too; another who knows, knows I’m a moody bastard, particularly when drunk.

I turn back to the table with a sigh. He’s right. I know he is. Quickest way for me to ruin my current good gig on the moon would be my temper. ‘But it’s Jeannie!’ part of me howls. Like a fuckin’ animal in rut.

An’ Slim is her damn husband. Deal with it, Logan.

My best friend, he of the soft blue lips and long elegant neck, proceeds to wipe the table with me in the next match, Slim too, an’ he’s usually the best pool player, but Elf’s not half bad and he’s not distracted by Jeannie.

Ororo drinks her tea and watches us all, wreathed in the steam. What’s she to me then? My ex? She’s much more than just some cast off. Is she still seein’ T’Challa? After the stuff that went down with the sword? Dunno. Dunno if it’s any of my business. Our business. She’s still thick as thieves with Elf. An’ Jeannie. Wantin’ her isn’t the insatiable fire the need for Jeannie is, but it still there, like a warmth that never quite goes away.

Complicated. It’s all so fuckin’ complicated.

See me an’ Slim fuck too, as well as me an’ Jeannie. That don’t stop the jealousy.

An’ there’s still all kinda head games between us. Lot of bad blood. Yeah, we’re working through it but the fucking is part of it, not a magic resolution. An’ it don’t do anything to stop the need, which can eat me alive. Yeah, I know it’s dumb. I’m dumb. An’ dangerous.

Me an’ Elf?

It’s easier, it’s simpler. Gentler. You can’t fuck Elf angry. Wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t let you for a start. If I ever touched him in anger, I’d never be allowed to touch him ever again. Even if I survived what ‘Ro and Jeannie would do to me if I hurt him. An’ were friends first and foremost, that’s the most important bit.

Do I just use him? Huh, it’s all on his terms, he’s the one whose in charge, no doubt there.

So, yeah, it’s the simplest relationship I got.

He’s laughin’, with ‘Ro. They’re real close too. His laughter is sweet, bright, pure, he relieves her of the tension, the anxiety over those kids. Kids out there alone. We don’t even know for sure that they’re mutants. But what else would they be? We’ve seen the photos of their costumes, read the debrief of their powers, why pin a big X shaped target on your back if yer not one of us?

She finishes her tea, gets up to leave. She an’ Jeannie go into a huddle, women, I tell ya’ they’re all the same, even mutant goddesses. Fuck, they’re beautiful, red hair and white. No clue what they’re talkin’ about. Could be these new kids? Or shampoo? Frost’s bloody gala? Or saving the universe?. Or possibly all the above.

Elf collects the Japanese tea set an’ Slim starts clearing up the bottles. Shit, that’s a lot of bottles, most of ‘em mine.

I watch them walk into the kitchen, Elf moves with a graceful sway, he’s washing the crockery by hand; it’s too fragile for the dishwasher, making small talk with Slim, it comes so easy to him. People. Friends. Talking. Communicating. Understanding. Knowing that ‘Ro and Jeannie want to talk alone.

Slim. Cyke. Scotty. He raises different emotions in me. Lust, sure, he’s a handsome guy. But there’s also the need to dominate, to make him do what I say, to have the last word. To be fucking right, damn the man. Why don’t I have that tension with the Elf? Mostly because he don’t push back, I suppose? He kinda gives in, turns away from the conflict, the anger, turns, turns, right up to the point where I turn to where he wants me to go. He’s so good at it, I barely notice anymore.

“Come along,” a quiet voice interrupts my train of thought.

“Huh?”

“We’re seeing Ororo home.” Elf nods towards the door.

“Are we now.”

“Yes,” he’s still awful bossy at times. He straightens his pristine white gloves. “And then you are going to walk me home and I am going to invite you in for a coffee.” He raises a perfect eyebrow.

Oh. Ohhh. Damn, I’m slow on the uptake tonight.

This is what love looks like.

See, when you’re young, it’s all about sex, good sex an’ lots of it. Then family becomes important. An’ family ain’t just blood. The kids call it ‘found family’. Family by choice.

I stroke his hair, soft blue curls, softer than most, soft as that fragrant fur.

He distracted me, in the Summer House, brought me home, blew me (those sweet, warm lips) to keep me occupied, to stop me doing something stupid, something I would regret. Because of love. Because he loves me, Jean, Slim, peace and quiet. Harmony.

He knows what I am, he knows how dangerous I am. He took the bottle of beer from my hands, he was inches from my claws, from a messy death. I’m that unstable.

But I didn’t. He trusts that I won’t. I don’t trust myself, but I trust him,

I think of that cold, icy plain. Slowly freezing to death while Jean-Paul flew desperately overhead, trying to find away out of the white. But there was no way out. The freezing plains of hell. He could have left me, but he didn’t. Family, see. Jean-Paul an me? We don’t even like each other much. But family, it’s important.

And then those arms around me, warm, safe, familiar. Family. Love. I thought I’d die with the wanting, with wanting him home. With the love of him. Heaven or Hell, I wasn’t leaving without him.

Back in the now, kissing the nape of his neck, I start to move down.

“Mm.” He makes a pleased, happy sound. I smile into the longer fur as the musk of arousal starts to come off him. My lovely, brave lad.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Mm. No. No, you don’t.” One thing our Elf don’t lack is self assurance.

“I’m sorry,” I kiss between his shoulder blades. He twists in my arms, fluid and supple.

“It didn’t happen, _schatz_ ,” he takes my head in his hands, looks deep into my eyes, I get lost in that golden glow. “You didn’t do it. Don’t fret over what _didn’t_ happen. Calm, Logan, centred. You meditate, you can be disciplined, you know you can be in control.” He kisses me, warm, sweet. “She loves you, values you, sees you as worthwhile. So do I, and Ororo, and Scott and many others. Use that, use our love and your love for her as a focus, not a weapon.”

He’s right, of course. He’s always right about these things. He rolls back and I take the hint and go back to moving my lips down his spine. He fills my senses and interrupts the vicious, self-destructive thoughts, he’s good for me, for my state of mind, good for all of us. I’m so much calmer with him. So much more control.

He continues with the happy sounds, arching that flexible, beautiful body. I reach the small of his back, the fur is longer there, particularly above his tail.

Yeah, he’s got a tail. Fur. Like an animal.

But he’s the most human, the most humane of us all.

He hates being different, but he loves being different, being unique, he’s a beautiful contradiction.

I love Jeannie, but, somehow, unlikely as it seems, I love this strange, witty, charming, irritating man too.

I don’t have the words so I use my body, my hands, my mouth, to show him, show him what he means to me.

I hope his apartment is soundproofed.

He’s asleep. Sleeps like a baby. Like an angel. An angel who absconded from heaven to come back to me. Us.

I stroke his hair. I’m calm now, centred. Whole.

I relax and let sleep claim me too.

**Author's Note:**

> So Vita Ayala made my day by showing four pages of Scott, Jean, Logan, Kurt and Ororo hanging about on the Moon in the Summer House in their first issue of Children of the Atom. Just love seeing my favourite characters just hanging out together.  
> And, of course, fed my muse and led to this.  
> Yes we’re retreading old ground by now, but who cares, it’s the first time we’ve seen Kurt and Logan interact for eighteen months, so have at it.


End file.
